Hellseeker
by Mitsozuka Ayarashi
Summary: Hey now! New author tag, Same great taste, and only half the calories! New chappy up, and the first of either 4 or 5 Acts completed! Next chappy will be an interlude, so go ahead, read, and catch up!
1. The end?

Samus Aran sighed heavily and thought to herself as she sat in her cockpit.

'It's gonna be one of those days…'

She slowly sat upright and looked over her console. Lights were flashing on and off, alarms were ringing loudly, and on her visual monitor, the Earth loomed ever larger. She knew her situation was grim, but she had gotten out of worse. Nothing worse sprang to mind as she sat and thought about it, but she knew there was something. She calmly reached over and began quickly tapping in her re-entry vectors, hoping by some miracle the VTOL systems weren't shot to hell and back, and then she proceeded to patch her com-line into the Smash Island main communication grid, and started sending her mayday signal, transmitting her bearing and projected coordinates.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Delta Vector Sigma dash one-one-niner, my main systems are failing, dynamics are shot, controls are all Vector Zero, I repeat, controls are all unresponsive. I will need assistance, possibly a full scale recovery team, I'm coming in hot. Current velocity estimated at mach 5 and slowing, but nowhere near fast enough to ensure survival. Repeat…"

She tapped the replay button on her com-linkup and listened as it replayed her message over and over, hoping against even hope itself that someone had heard her message. She leaned back and silently reflected on her latest misfortune versus Ridley, his Space Pirates, and all their diabolical schemes.

Ridley had a real Ace up his sleeve this time, a demon even Samus almost couldn't handle. He had done the impossible and resurrected his mother, Mother Brain, and his Brother, Kraid, and set up a trap so cunning it was almost too much for her. Mother Brain's superior intellect powered Ridley's defensive systems, While Kraid's monstrous minions served as cannon fodder, while the three generals prepared for the final battle. Mother Brain's past experience and vast knowledge had proven to be nearly too much for Samus, but she had beaten her way to her old foe once again. But upon launching an offensive against Mother Brain, Samus was then ambushed, according to plan, by the two brothers, while Mother Brain activated her last ditch defense systems, and the room almost literally flooded with space pirates. It was indeed a dire situation. Samus looked around at her many foes and almost was worried.

"Heh…almost."

Samus had discovered a new Suit adaptation on this miserable rock that gave her gun arm a Sword attachment, so Samus, much to the three overminds' dismay, hacked, slashed, and blasted her way through every minion they could muster, and in a fit of rage, killed Kraid in cold blood. Not an easy task considering he was 60 times her size, but with one fell swoosh of her sword blade, Samus dropped him like a hot rock. Ridley Nearly panicked, and in the confusion over Kraid's sudden death, Samus took a pot-shot at Ridley and successfully blew a decent sized chunk off of his side, a surprise even to her, as usually Ridley's natural defenses made it impossible to hurt anything but his head. Ridley flew off, the airborne version of limping, and left his mother alone, again, with Samus.

Mother Brain screed loudly in disgust and horror at her oldest's cowardice, but fixed her huge, gaping eyeball on the bounty hunter. In unusually intelligent form, it turned out that Mother Brain's new protective case was completely impervious to attack, even Samus's newfound Sword. But not to be deterred, Samus rolled up in a ball and laid a powerbomb at the base of Mother Brain's pedestal. A large chunk of it disintegrated, leaving Mother Brain's life-giving Brainstem in full view. Samus had a particularly good time making a huge, bloody mess of her nemesis's lower cerebrum, then walking right underneath her and unleashing a hellstorm of super missiles, leaving the Brain, once again, a messy pile of quivering goop. Samus beat a hasty retreat and made it off of ZHK1914 in good health.

But then, not far from her first Radio point with Galactic Confederation of Planets Main Access grid, Samus was ambushed and besieged by Ridley, and 4 Space Pirate Battle-Mantises. Samus, in her newer ship, fought them tooth and nail, even managing to destroy all 4 ships that were chasing, but Ridley's pursuit and his assault shared the same uncompromising fervor and zeal, and his relentlessness proved to be almost, again almost, too much for the time-and-battle-hardened Bounty Hunter. In fact, had Ridley not given up when he had, he would have located Earth, and Samus's base of operations. She thanked the gods of Chozodia for at least that small favor…

A loud alarm buzzer snapped Samus back to reality, notifying her that her trip back to Earth was fast nearing its end.

'Well, hell…' Samus thought, 'Fifteen minutes of drifting with no thrust power and I still haven't left Mach 5… and falling to Earth this fast won't end pretty…'

She sat back again, and a lot of rapid-fire thoughts shot through her consciousness, some more prominently than others. She reminisced about times good and bad she had shared with her friends down on Earth, in Smash Manor.

Friends. Huh. What a concept. Samus had been a loner for her whole life since childhood, having friends was a luxury, and one she had long ago thought a myth. But the Super Smash Brothers crew had accepted her as one of them, part of the big, happy, screwed up family they were, they had even gone so far as to elect her head of internal Security. She had made friends… allies… a couple of semi-enemies… and even a Lo-

CRASH

Samus sprang awake, blinking her eyes hard at the crushing darkness assaulting her, confused, but seemingly okay. Samus tried hard to sit up, as she was lying on her back now, but it was in vain, so she instead settled for lifting her arms, which she somehow also found oddly difficult. She tapped a few buttons slowly and ran a systems check, her suit's HUD blinked to life, but being the only ambient light source around, still didn't help her any. It told her the temperature was about 62 degrees outside her suit, atmospheric pressure was 1.2 Earth atmospheres, and the surrounding gaseous atmosphere was mostly oxygen and then small amounts of trace gases. She tapped her visor, confused as to why she couldn't see, then her HUD blipped to life, displaying her status, displaying her current status, life support readings and Weapons status. These confused Samus further, because it was reading she hit and survived with little injury or suit damage…

"What in the 8 gates of hell…"

Samus couldn't finish her thought, because suddenly a loud noise was heard, echoing as though the area she was in was cacophonous, and seemingly solid stone. Next a dull red glow filled the room giving Samus he first real look at the surroundings.

"Not exactly a friendly, cheery place… but at least there isn't a welcoming party like the last umpteen dark, and desolate places I have landed.

Samus stood, a feat itself considering how heavy her suit was and the fact she felt like she was trying to control her body by remote control. She looked all around the obviously cavernous room she was in, and a quick analysis told her it was a large domed room made from, as far as her sensors could tell, nothing but solid volcanic rock.

"Odd…" she said out loud to herself, "Volcanic stone…. But it is red, not black or grey… usually the high temperatures of magma burn out any iron impurities that would make it red…very odd."

Samus looked at her feet, expecting, for some reason to look down and see nothing, but instead saw her own two feet, armored as usual, standing on the stone floor, not knowing or caring why she expected anything else. She looked all around her for a way to get out of here and didn't immediately see anything but wall. She turned to her right and blinked, then suddenly a door was there, to her left now, as though she had been facing it the whole time. She turned and shut her eyes and shook her head, and opened them again, and found herself looking at a Large, wooden, French door, covered in the dust of many, MANY years of non-use, in fact the door looked as though it had never been touched at all. Seeing no other option, save sitting around and starving to death, Samus walked over to the door and opened it. Her suit bleeped and told her the ambient temp had just plummeted over 20 degrees, and it was, again, very dark inside. But Samus wasn't afraid, and went ahead and steeped inside, closing the door behind her.

FIN

Author's note:

Well! Wasn't THAT just special! Heh. Anyway, its official folks, I am back and there is nothing to be done about it. PG-13 rating for now, even though this chapter was VERY PG, but who knows, something might bite me and tell me to turn this story gruesome and have to rate it R. Who knows. Check ya later, people, all your base are belong to us, you have no chance to survive, make your time, wash behind your ears, eat your vegetables and always DO YOUR HOMEWORK! XP Laterz, I'm out.


	2. Drawbacks of Omnipotence

Foreword: Alright, lets rock, people. Chapter Twois coming your way like a bolt of sweet, sweet literary lightning. As this chapter will prove, I am back, and I am here to STAY! VW00T! ahem, Anyway, for you who reviewed, much thanks, and I hope others follow your example. Okay, now on to the story!

Chapter 2: The Downsides of omnipotence.

Smash Manor was having a slow day. Most of the Smashers were still on the mend from big match-ups, including Mewtwo, who just 2 days prior had been involved in a spectacular team match with Fox versus Marth and Roy. They had succeeded in besting the pair, but it had left Fox in the Med-wing for a day and had left Mewtwo with another killer headache.

Mewtwo liked being alone, so when the other Smashers left him out of their plans to hit the mainland to recuperate, he took the opportunity to sit in his favorite chair, relaxing and meditating. He let his mind wander, as was his practice when he meditated, and enjoyed the soothing peace and quiet the day had brought. He was entranced for almost an hour when an annoying itch in the back of his mind roused him. He woke from his existential musings and floated off his chair.

He started to speak, but stopped, choosing instead to follow his instincts, which led him to the Communications room. His fur stood on end as he approached the door, and he unwittingly hesitated. Something in his mind told him he wasn't going to like what he saw and heard in here. Mewtwo compared feelings to smells, by thinking that this place reeked of death. He then heard sounds coming from the room, breathed in deeply, and opened the door. Inside he saw Samus and heard her mayday call. Mewtwo realized quickly that Samus was in danger and tried to communicate to her mentally, but was having difficulty pinpointing her psyche, so he focused harder, but Samus's mental signals were growing weaker by the moment. In a last ditch effort just to find her, Mewtwo thrusted his entire consciousness onto her, linking them physically as well as mentally, and succeeded in finding her. His timing however, could not have been worse, because at the exact moment he located her, her ship crashed and the strong mental bond between them dealt Mewtwo an extremely powerful blow as Samus's physical form was, apparently, mangled. The ungodly pain Mewtwo felt was quite literally enough to floor the 6'7" pokemon, and was also severe enough to knock him out.

Several minutes passed before the world faded back into view, and Mewtwo looked around, and then tried, in vain, to sit up. As he did, the world flashed white with pain, and elicited a groan of displeasure from the seemingly immobile psychic. Mewtwo's head was throbbing again, but he concentrated as hard as he could manage, and after a few moments' concentration, managed to lift himself up telekinetically. He opened his eyes and tried to assess his physical damage, and from what he could see, nothing was really broken, but his right arm and both his legs were completely immobile, so he guessed that Samus, if she was in fact still alive had had all of those same appendages utterly pulverized by the crash. He floated there a moment, and as he thought about it, couldn't help the tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't sure Samus was dead, but the chances of her surviving something this serious were less than spectacular. He thought about what to do for a moment longer, and after wiping his cheeks with his only good paw left, he set about getting in contact with the other Smashers.

Meanwhile, Samus had been trekking for hours through a set of downward sloping tunnels, not exactly sure where she was going, or even where the hell she was for that matter. She turned a corner and her suit bleeped at her, informing her that the temperature had plummeted to absolute Zero, and yet, there before her stood a creature, a large red best with wings covered in feathers, feathers that Samus noted were black and distraught looking. It spoke not a word, and at a second glance, Samus noted that it seemed to be frozen up to its waist in a solid block of ice. That in itself would have been trippy enough, but then Samus realized why it wasn't speaking. Clutched in its jowls were three small, humanoid figures. Samus started to ask, but the beast took the figures out of its mouth and spoke first.

"Cain, Judas Iscariot, and Marcus Brutus..." It spoke in a voice that gave Samus the willies, but she listened, "You need not know why. My master awaits you, right through there." It pointed at yet another wooden door, this one just as seemingly unused as the last one, and went back to busily chewing on the figures, which resumed their tiny screams. Samus nodded to the creature and headed through the door.

Mewtwo had, through great effort, finally managed to assemble the majority of the crew back at Smash Manor. He informed them of the current situation.

"Alright, time is precious so I'll try to be brief. The reason I have gathered you all is because one of our own is in serious peril and needs our assistance. Samus's ship sustained critical damage and has crashed somewhere. I cannot say for sure if she lives or not, but I do know she sustained heavy injuries right before she fell unconscious." He received many varied reactions, but he silenced them and continued. "I know where she is, but in an unfortunate turn of events I too am hurt, so I will need help in finding her. Which of you cares enough to help me?"

"Count me in!" Fox, Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon all said in stereo. They all had their reasons for helping. Fox wanted to help an ally and good friend, Mario and Link saw it as a hero's duty, and Captain Falcon saw it as an opportunity to finally get in good with the bounty hunter of his dreams. Kirby, Donkey Kong and Mini-Link also wanted to come. DK was coming because he was the strongest of the heroes, Kirby for his ability to hold his breath underwater seemingly forever, and Mini-Link because he wanted to bug his older self, a tedious but nonetheless common habit of his.

"Okay, but we still need transportation, as I cannot carry us all in my current condition." Mewtwo stated bluntly.

"We'll take the _Great Fox _then." Fox piped in, in his usual matter-of-fact tone, and when everyone else agreed, the party set out in search of Samus.

Samus, however, wasn't exactly aware that she needed rescue right now. She had seemingly stepped out of the darkness and into a luxury resort of some kind. All around her were seemingly happy people engaging in sins of the flesh and mind. Gambling tables of every variety, from blackjack and Poker to Baccarat and Craps, and slot machines of every shape and variety you could imagine. There were men standing in lines choosing beautiful women from conveyor lines, each of the women as voluptuous as the next. As Samus was about to think something negative about the horny men, she saw something that shut her right up. She saw lines of women waiting to do the same thing from a line-up of men, who were all muscular and OBVIOUSLY well endowed. Samus merely sighed and shook her head as she walked on. She walked past a HUGE bar area, from which her sensors picked up more than the smell of just alcohol. Again, she just kept walking towards the "Manager's office" as it was so labeled. Samus was consciously wary of everything around her, because as tempting as some of these things were, through her visor they had a surreal and too-good-to-be-true look about them. After a short time more of wading through the nonsense, she finally arrived at two MASSIVE stone doors, on either side of which huge stone gargoyles. As Samus looked them over, she got the feeling that messing with either of them would prove to be a fatal mistake. She calmly pulled open one of the Stone doors, and stepped inside, and into the trippiest room she had yet encountered today. It was decorated like a science lab. Purest white walls and ceiling, beakers and test tubes filled with god-knows-what, and equipment that would have made Doctor Frankenstein jealous was all around her. The only thing that was out of place was a large black desk, a big, black chair behind it, and a smaller chair upholstered in what looked to be red velvet. Samus noted that the black chair behind the desk was faced away from her. But not one to be unnerved easily, Samus sat cautiously in the smaller, plush chair. As she sat for a moment, a voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Aran. Yes, as you have undoubtedly guessed, we know who you are." There was a soothing, friendly tone to the male voice, but for some inexplicable reason, it gave Samus, a war-hardened bounty hunter, Goosebumps. The voice went on. "I assure you that you are in no imminent danger, Ms. Aran. I know you have a thousand questions, so I will do my best to answer what I can."

"Okay then," Samus started, "who the hell are you?"

"Fair question." The voice answered, and then the chair in front of Samus swiveled around, revealing its occupant, the voice's owner. He was a lithe gentleman, his features gaunt and spindly. His long, shiny hair was the color of volcanic glass, as were his eyes. His skin was pale, but only slightly, and his smile revealed his teeth, perfect, but somehow too perfect. His only non-human features were his ears, which were pointed at the top. He held out his left hand in greeting. "They call me many names, but I prefer you know me as Mephisto."

"Okay, Mephisto then." Samus shook his hand, but only to see if he was real, which he indeed was.

"Your next question then, Ms. Aran?" Mephisto chuckled bemusedly.

"What is this place?" Samus asked, trying to mask her curiosity with her usual all-business tone of voice.

"Ah that, Ms. Aran, I cannot truly tell you, suffice to say, it is of neither your Earth nor sky." Mephisto said, still smiling all the while, a fact that did not escape Samus's notice.

"Fair enough, then perhaps you can tell me why I was brought here, and how in the hell I can get out of here?"

"Ah! Finally a money question." Mephisto chuckled. "Well, Ms. Aran, I personally brought you here for two reasons. One was to save your life. Had I not intervened, the crash would have torn your body into several pieces, which I think would have been a terrible waste. The other reason I brought you here was to warn you."

"Warn me?" Samus was truly confused now. "About what?"

"Evil forces, the like of which you have never seen, are at work, conspiring against you. Your very soul, as well as the souls of all your friends, is in jeopardy. You are the only person who knows of this plot now who will be able to do anything about it. I will help you as best I can, and even provide you someone who will assist you further in your own world. He is the only person who will be able to help you." He took out a glass from somewhere, filled it from a nearby beaker, and sipped it. He then continued. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but I assure you that I speak the truth. Now, unfortunately, the person who is to help you is a double agent of sorts, as he works for me as well as directly for the forces plotting to steal your souls. He is not to be trusted, but nor is he one to be trifled with. As of now, this is all the information I can give you on the matter, I will have more later, and then he will have the rest once you meet him. He will contact you through me when he is able to meet you."

"Okay..." Samus took a deep breath. "So basically, I'm stuck doing this no matter what, right?"

"Yes."

"Crap." Samus hated being told what to do, but she hated not being able to escape something she didn't want to do even more.

"Well, Ms. Aran." Mephisto said, almost sounding sad, "Our time together draws to a close. You asked ealier how to get out of here? Well, as it happens, you already are..."

"CLEAR!" a loud, familiar vulpine voice shouted from somewhere.

Samus felt an ungodly pain in her chest as the world flashed white, and then faded to dull blackness and silence...

Fox put the paddles down and quickly checked Samus's pulse.

"Okay," he said, "I have a good beat, steady rhythm... I think she's stabilizing. Let's get her back to Smash Manor on the double!"

Mewtwo watched near helplessly as the others helped load the brutalized form of his good friend onto the _Great Fox_ and floated silently after them.

After a few days of closely monitored intensive care, Samus had stabilized enough to the point of moving to the regular med-wing of the mansion. Her status was monitored closely, and after a few days of tests and scans, it was decided that she should be awake, and it was unexplainable as to why she was not. It would be several weeks before she could be expected to be mobile again, but she should at least be awake. Mewtwo had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why she wasn't waking up.

'Maybe...' he thought with a frown, 'its because of me...' He sat beside Samus's still body, and focused hard on finding her mind, wherever it was. 'Please, Samus, wherever you are... come back to us... I'm... so sorry..." He vowed right then and there that he would not leave her side until she awoke, and stood his lonely watch there day and night, silently crying and hoping for his friend's safe recovery.

END


	3. Awakenings

**Chapter 3: Awakenings**

(The scene is two weeks later)

It was early Sunday morning, a day usually spent in recuperation and revelry at Smash Mansion, and for some, it still was. Yoshi and the two Pikas were in the pool, and the Mario brothers and Princess Peach were poolside. The Villain's hot tub was full as usual, with both Bowser and Ganondorf splayed out relaxing in it. Kirby, the Ice Climbers and Ness had formed a makeshift game of baseball and were busily trying to one-up each other in hitting distance and power while Donkey Kong watched. Captain Falcon, Falco and Link sat lazily around the Rec room watching TV, and those unmentioned were off somewhere being uninteresting.

But, for two lone heroes, this Sunday was just another day of near-silent watchfulness, near-constant vigilance, and near-suicidal conviction. Mewtwo and Fox, their normally well-kempt fur mussed, matted and dirty, and their whole look disheveled, sat their somber watch over a still bedridden and unconscious Samus. Mewtwo's normally solid figure looked ghastly, he had barely eaten or slept since the return and it showed. When he did sleep he would have horrific, graphic nightmares, reliving that day over and over; the feeling of utter helplessness as he witnessed Samus's tragic crash to the Earth. These feelings and images would make his whole body spasm, and his stomach turn, and he would awaken to Samus's motionless form and a heavy onset of nausea. In as much, he refused to eat much, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it down. This morning was no different; He woke, and after letting his stomach settle, he checked Samus's mental readouts from the past 2 hours, being as that was about how long he had been out again.

Fox was doing no better, and in fact, was a bit worse for wear than the leather-minded Psychic pokemon was. He too had eaten next to nothing in those long, tedious weeks since the return from his friend and long-time teammate's rescue, and was in a bit of a tougher situation for sleep than the Psychic. Mewtwo had the ability to just literally shut off his conscious mind when he needed rest, and Fox did not. As consequence, the vulpine male had been blinking in and out of consciousness the entire time. He had no clue what day, time, or even year it was most of the time now, and didn't even acknowledge anyone's existence save his fellow watchman most of the time. Even as far as that went, usually all that passed between the two was a silent nod or a blank stare and a minute of awkward silence.

Poor Fox looked like hell warmed over, too. His clothes were dirty, his fur was knotted and matted to his body, and even falling out in places. Fox hadn't even noticed when someone had stepped on his tail a few days before, and his ears drooped, lacking enough gumption to even stay perked up.

Another thing the two watchmen lacked besides food and sleep was any semblance of patience or sympathy for anyone but each other. Fox had even gone feral for a while, growling and snapping at a few people, including an unwary Zelda whom he accidentally nipped. He didn't hurt her, but the incident didn't go unnoticed by any means.

The night previous to this morning, in a rare moment of lucidity, Fox had talked with Dr. Mario, chief resident Medic, and asked him for the hundredth time if Samus was going to make it. Dr. Mario told him again that he didn't know, but then he went on.

"I am starting to worry more about you and Mewtwo, Fox. At least she is under our care. You two, on the other hand, are being so bullheaded that everyone else has given up trying. You two are dying slowly, Fox. I mean hell, look at you! Your bodies are eating themselves to keep you going, and it may be doing irreversible damage to you…"

"I know it doc…" Fox responded weakly, "but I can't rest until I know… I have to know she is okay…"

"But WHY fox?! I admire your loyalty to your friend, but why must you insist on killing yourself over it?!"

Fox hadn't answered then. He had slipped out of consciousness again and after waking up, had begun pondering the question with a more rested mind. Now, as he sat watching over her, looking at her bandaged limbs, her soft face, her golden hair, and her peaceful, nigh-angelic expression, he answered.

"I…" the vulpine hero cleared his throat, shook himself awake a bit more, and looked at the focus of his attentions, before he barely voiced the rest of his utterance, "…love her."

Mewtwo blinked for a moment, looked up from the charts and stared at his compatriot. Even in his tattered shape, Mewtwo managed not only to be, but to truly look completely surprised by Fox's sudden profession of love. Even still, the psychic thought it best to make sure he had heard his friend correctly.

"W-what did you say?" Mewtwo thought to Fox, stuttering a bit telepathically in his surprised state.

"I love her. I love Samus, man… and all I can think about now is the fact that I may never be able to tell her…" Fox trailed off, his expression obviously distraught.

Mewtwo was dumbstruck. They both sat quietly back down, and resumed their newly intensified watch.

In terms of actual time, very little of it passed before the two were out again, mere hours at most. But for the two statuesque heroes, eternity itself would have seemed but a trifle compared with the never-ending conundrum of stressful silence that ensued following Fox's confession. Then, as if waking up from her usual night's sleep, Samus's eyelids fluttered and she raised her head up quietly. She looked first at her mangled limbs, which she couldn't really feel, and then looked confusedly at her two friends passed out in the chairs beside her bed.

FIN

END ACT I

Author's Note:

Well. Congrats to me and to you fans of my work, the first Actual-Factual act of my longest scripted story completed, in a manner of speaking, and only a year after it was first written! Yay! Ch. 4 will be an interlude, and then Chapter 5 will start the entire mad plot off and running like a freaking bolt of lightning. So please stay tuned, I promise it will only be a few days until I update again, and then a week at most after that one.


End file.
